wrimocatfandomcom-20200214-history
Abetha
Human female, twenty seven years old. Warrior Description Appearance Height: 5' 7" Weight: 125 Body: Small frame, healthy, with good muscle tone. Mesomorphic - People with a mesomorphic or athletic body type are husky, with a hard and muscular body. They are characterized by a large chest, long torso, solid muscle structure. Such individuals find gaining muscle mass much easier than ectomorphs do.. Lots of thick body hair body hair, with color differs from skin tone somewhat. Face: Heart - Face is wide at the temples and hairline, narrowing to a small delicate chin. Light brown eyes with no slant. Large irises, average eye spacing, and large-sized eyes. Arched eyebrows, high-height eyebrows. Average forehead with no features. Hair: Medium, dark brown hair. Frizzy, has a tendency to stick out (see:hair textures) Skin: Dark brown, dry skin. Birthmarks Nose: A nose where the primary feature is an upward turning. A medium bridge, rounded tip, and narrow base. Underside of nose is slants up. Lips: Lips are very full. Teeth: Medium teeth. Dental probems: None Hands: Small hands with long-length, thin-width fingers that have tapered tips. Rounded palms with few deep lines. Short fingernails. Hand and fingernail condition: Prominent knuckles Distinctive Features: Short and thin, but with rippling muscles. Senses Middle pitch. Resonant quality - Brightened or 'ringing' sound that carries well (Technical: Epilaryngeal resonance is enhanced, producing a strong spectral peak at 2500-3500 Hz; in effect, formants F3, F4 and F5 are clustered) Health/Movement Personality Personality Flaws: Antisocial (Information) Avoidant (Information) Severity: Minor, not disruptive Mental Health Complaints: Anxiety (Information) Dissociative (Information) Impulse-control (Information) Severity: Noticable, somewhat disruptive Fears: Fears that her own potential might not be seen Weaknesses and Shortcomings: While brave has a tendency to freeze at times of importance Hopes and Dreams: Adventure, to discover things that no one has seen before Desperation: Looking for a way out, for freedom At Stake: Should she fail to break free she will always be forced to be confined to her role as a proper lady Most and Least Self-Serving Actions: Often has a tendency to focus on herself and getting herself out of danger before focusing on others Goals: Prejudices: Elves, other magical creatures Politics: Culturally liberal, Fiscally conservative, Expansionist, Local power, Apolitical Beliefs: Moral Code: Neutral Good Strengths: Strong of arm and willpower Secrets: Had the plague, was somehow cured? Secrecy about Personal Information: Open and honest Emotional Attack: To hurt this character, one would: Attack her character Reliability of Memory: Right more often than not Sense of Humor: Vulgar Spontaneous Light Intellectual Openly displayed Unique Active (makes jokes) Myer's-Briggs Myers Briggs Personality Type: ENFP TypeLogic ENFP Profile (http://typelogic.com/enfp.html) Lifexpolore ENFP Description (http://www.geocities.com/lifexplore/enfp.htm) MBTI Types (Terse) Leadership: Reluctant Leader - Will step in if the group needs a leader, but not interested in power. Group Role: Innovator Innovators use their imagination to create new and different ideas and perspectives. They observe the world around them, then use their imaginations to consider what they have observed from a number of different perspectives, and dream up new ideas and insights. Innovators often produce radical solutions to problems, develop long-term vision and demonstrate an apparent understanding of what cannot be clearly known. This role most closely corresponds with INFJ, INTJ Myers Briggs personality types. For more information, see: The Role of Team Members Margerison-McCann Team Performance Wheel Team Management Profile Cooperation in a group setting: Enthusiastic and Helpful Style of Thinking: Pragmatist "Pragmatists often show a good deal of humor, a quickness to agree with others' ideas". Unlike the idealist, they don't shy away from conflict but neither do they relish it like the synthesist. They realize it is useful and necessary and they make use of it. They like to experiment and brainstorm and can be very creative. The pragmatist motto appear to be "Whatever works.". They are not ones for great, long range plans and tend to be short range, practical thinkers. They tend to employ an incremental or piecemeal approach to life. This may be in conflict with someone who has long range goals but the advantage to the pragmatist approach is that it produces demonstrable results quickly. In being focused on the short term and the quick payoff, they tend to be very creative and innovative. They, more than any other thinking style, realize that even the longest journey begins with a single step. In keeping with the idea of quick payoff and short term thinking, pragmatists tend to be good tacticians. If you are not concerned about long range plans but need something accomplished tomorrow or next week, the pragmatist is usually the person who can find a way to make it happen. The pragmatists believe in their way of thinking and are good at convincing others of its validity. In this way, they are good marketers of ideas. They understand their audiences and understand how to package their proposals to make them sell. Pragmatists seldom get caught in the trap of finding themselves stuck with no direction to turn. They are good at contingency planning. If they find one path blocked, they will look for another one. This can often be seen as intimidating by the more conservative elements of out society. Their best advantage is their creativity and ability to cope with change whereas the problem with the pragmatist is their impression of working "off the cuff" or not to any plan or direction. For more information, see The Art of Thinking Personal Relationships Family Number of Siblings: 3, 0 of whom are still living, and of which the character is youngest. Relationships within Family: Mother very controlling, decided what to she should do and who she should do it with, she was meant to be a noble but it didn't work out Character's History: Raised by parents to be a noble, things were going well but then the plague hit and everyone died. The blacksmith took her in at a young age and eventually married her. He was abusive but she used him to learn. Family Religious Background: Other Importance: Very Father's Occupation: Government Mother's Occupation: None Family's Economic Class (while the character was growing up): Upper class Notable Relatives: All relatives dead Significant Other Friends Enemies History Raised by parents to be a noble, things were going well but then the plague hit and everyone died. The blacksmith took her in at a young age and eventually married her. He was abusive but she used him to learn. Category:Characters Category:Main character